Bunked
'''Bunked '''is the 58th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa's First Date Synopsis: Lana tricks Lola to go camping with her, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. Character appearances: * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Skippy Anderson * Lindsey Sweetwater * Jane Fitzgerald Transcript: On a summer day, Lana and her friends were at the park. Lana: So tomorrow's our big camping trip, eh… Lucas: I can't wait! Marcus: It'll be awesome! Skippy: Yeah! Cause my dad let me have a camp out in our backyard. And you're all invited! Mike: Oh, sweet! Gus: Can't wait! Lana: That's a great idea, Skippy! Skippy smiled. ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Lola, Lindsey, Jane, and Jacqueline were practicing for their summer beauty pageant. Lana came in. Lola: What do you want? Lana: Well, I'll be going camping with Skippy and the guys… and we'll need an extra guest. Lola: Count me out! Camping is so gross! Lindsey: Besides, Lola needs to practice for the next beauty pageant! Jane: We're all finalists and we'll be going to the championships! Jacqueline: It's sooo exciting! Lana: Well, the next beauty pageant after the championships will be completely focused on camping! Lola: Nice try, Lana. Lindsey: Yeah. I would've read that! Jacqueline: Besides. Camping's so boring! Jane: Besides, there isn't even any good food when camping! Lana: Hey, it's true! Ms. Dufrense said it herself! Lola: Fine. I'LL go cause I'm your sister. Besides, I'll need to win first place! Jane, Jacqueline, and Lindsey glared at Lola. Lola: What? The pageant girls left as Lola followed. Lana grinned. Lana: Perfect! ~ ~ ~ The next night, Lana and her friends met up in Skippy's backyard. Lucas: What's taking Lola so long? Marcus: Yeah. I thought she was coming! Lana: Relax. She's coming. Moments later, Lola stepped out of Lindsey's family's BMW carrying two big suitcases. Lana: Where were you? Lola: I have you know, I was at Lindsey's deciding which 20 dresses to pack! Besides, I also needed the essentials. Lana: Like what essentials? Lola opened her suitcases. In them were hairspray, a hairbrush and comb, a mirror, makeup, high heeled shoes, a phone charger, MnM candies, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and toilet paper. Lucas: Woah, you don't need all that. Lola: Oh, I think I do! Skippy: But our campsite is all the way in the woods. We'll have to hike there. Lola: HIKE? Lana: You wanna earn that camping trophy. Don't you? Lola grumbled. Lola: Fine. Mike: But leave the suitcases. Lola eyed Mike. Lola: You carry them! Mike: But Lola- Lola: You and Gus will be my servants for this ridiculous camping trip. Gus: I don't think so! Lola: If you refuse to be my servants, Gus, I'll tell Jackie exactly what you think of Goldie and every other girl in school! Gus looked frightened. Lola: And Mike, I'll tell Mickey - your sister - that you broke her bike! Mike: Oh yeah-well… okay. Fine. Gus: Anything to keep my girl happy and not aware of my true self. Mike and Gus picked up Lola's suitcases and continued hiking. Lana: I'm starting to think this was a mistake… ~ ~ ~ Hours later, Lana, Lola, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus made it to the woods. Lola: Okay, now I need a nice bed to rest on! Lucas: That won't be necessary… Lucas and Marcus constructed a fort for 7 people out of leaves and sticks. Lola: So, where's the mattresses? The pillows? The nice smelling bedroom? Mike: We don't need any of that! Gus: Yeah! We just enjoy the beauty of nature! Skippy: Just let's watch out for bears. Lola couldn't take it anymore. Lola: Oh, that is IT! I'm going home! Come on, Lana! Lana: Uhhh, actually I'm staying! We're going to have bugs for dinner! Lola looked disgusted and stormed off. ~ ~ ~ The next morning, Lana and the boys woke up. Lana: Well, it's clear Lola didn't make it home. I should check on her… Lucas: But why? She nearly ruined the camping experience for us! Lana: I know. But she's my sister and I should've known better than inviting her to go camping if she's not into it. Lucas: Whatever… Lana left. ~ ~ ~ Lana caught up to Lola, who was asleep in the Anderson's backyard in their hammock. Lana tapped Lola. She awoke drowsily. Lola: Yeah, Lana? Lana: I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Lola: Of course you're sorry! You should've known that camping and me don't mix! Remember last year's school camping trip? I almost got mauled by a bear! Lana: I do remember that. Luckily, Skippy saved us all by outsmarting it. Lola: And there isn't really any camping pageant, is there? Lana looked guilty. Lana: You know? Lola: Of course! Dana Dufrense messaged me about the next pageant after the championship…. And it's a Disney Princess and Prince pageant! Lana: I'm sorry about that. I should've known. Lola: And I'm sorry too. For making your friends my slaves for this stupid trip. Lana: Eh, that's okay! I know you are always like that, so… Lola: Hug? Lana and Lola hugged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3